De Ontmoeting
De Ontmoeting Myuu's POV. Na alles wat er in die 3 kilometer was gebeurd, zijn we eindelijk bij Seiji's appartement aangekomen. Er is niet echt veel over te vertellen aan de buitenkant. Het ziet eruit als elk ander normaal appartement: Donker grijze muren, een trap die kriskras het gebouw bedekt, het is waarschijnlijk ook de brandtrap, en deuren voor elk appartement met een eigen deurbel en kijkgat. Niet echt bewonderd door het uitzicht van de blok sleep ik mezelf naar de trappen. Natuurlijk haalt Seiji me in en gaat voor, want ik weet niet op welke verdieping hij woont en welke nummer eh. Al zeurend trek ik mezelf de trappen op tot we bij de voorlaatste verdieping ipzijn en de open gang doorstappen tot het laatste appartement. Als Seiji in zijn zakken naar zijn sleutels zoekt, staar ik naar het mooie uitzicht dat ik kan bekijken. Vanaf dit standpunt kun je bijna de hele stad zien. Het is wonderbaarlijk en zo thumb|308px|Het is zo wonderbaarlijk en zo inspirerend.inspirerend. "Myuu, kom je nog?" spreekt Seiji vanuit de deuropening. "Ja, wacht nog heel even." nog even. Nog heel even wil ik dit gevoel van rust en stilte voelen door te kijken naar het prachtige uitzicht van de verlichte stad, Ikebukuro. "Myuu, kom nou. De koude trekt binnen." Seiji zucht als ik me niet beweeg. "Je mag morgen de hele nacht staren als je nu binnenkomt." ik grinnik bij deze suggestie en draai me om. "Beloof het." ik kruis mijn armen en grijns. Eerst beloven, dan geloven. Nu grinnikt hij weer. Dat grinnikje bevalt me niet. "Oké, ik beloof dat je morgen de hele nacht hier gerust mag staren naar de stad als je nu binnenkomt..." hij grinnikt weer dat grinnikje "en je mee gaat naar Namie." het enige wat ik heb gehoord van die zin is 'mee naar Namie'. En dat gaat nooit gebeuren. "In je dromen." ik wil naar binnengaan, maar hij blokkeert de weg. "Oh, nee. Je gaat mee of anders mag je niet binnen." ik grom. "Dit kun je niet menen?!!" mijn geschreeuw weergalmt door de stille straten. "Wow, Myuu. Rustig. Je maakt heel de blok nog wakker." Seiji kijkt opzij om te zien of er iemand naar buiten komt. "Dat kan me nu echt niet schelen. Ik ga niet mee naar Namie, nu-uh." het laatste klinkt een beetje kinderachtig, but who cares. "Dan hoop ik dat je lekker kunt slapen hier buiten in de koude, slaapwel." Seiji grijnst en sluit de deur. Koppig en vastberaden dat hij de deur open zou doen, bleef ik staan in de koude met alleen mijn jackje aan. En dan na een tijdje begint het te sneeuwen en te vriezen. Binnensmonds vervloek ik het weer en Seiji, omdat hij nog steedrs de deur niet heeft geopend. Geïrriteerd en verslagen bonk ik op de deur en Seiji opent de deur meteen met een grijns. Ugh, wat haat ik overgeven aan hem! "Ik beloof dat ik mee zal gaan naar Namie morgen, maar laat me er nu alsjeblieft in. Het is koud." Geïrriteerd zucht ik en het wolkje van adem is zichtbaar door de koude. Ik heb het ook echt heel erg koud. Mijn hele lichaam beeft, mijn tanden kletteren, mijn lippen beginnen al wat lichter te worden en ik wrijf over mijn armen die bedekt zijn met het dunne leren jackje. Triomfantelijk grijnst hij en opent de deur wijder zodat ik naar binnen kan. Meteen als ik een voet binnen stap, voel ik de warmte me overweldigen. Heerlijk de warmte. Seiji sluit de deur als ik binnen ben en wandelt voor me uit, waarschijnlijk naar de keuken, want hij vraagt me dan: "Wil je warme coco?" ik grinnik en wandel de kleine gang door tot ik in de woonkamer aankom. "Ja, graag." antwoord ik meteen en plof me neer op de sofa. Na een tijdje van heerlijk stilte, komt Seiji aan met een tasje heerlijke coco. Rustig geeft hij het aan me en ik bedank hem als hij zich neer zet. Als ik een slok heb genomen, zucht ik in opluchting als ik de warme vloeistof door mijn slokdarm voel glijden. Nu worden mijn ingewanden ook verwarmd. "Heb je honger?" vraagt Seiji plots en als ik mijn hoofd wil schudden, knort mijn maag schaamtelijk luid. Ik voel mijn wangen verwarmen uit schaamte. Hij grinnikt en staat op. "Een paar boterhammen, komt eraan." dan verdwijnt hij weer in de keuken en tijdens zijn afwezigheid heb ik de kans om zijn woonkamer goed te bekijken. Er is niet echt iets ongewoons. De woonkamer is vrij groot, bevat een sofa en twee alleenstaande armstoelen, een tv, een kast, een radiator en een raam dat de hele lengte van de muur in neemt. Het is hier ook best gezellig. Mijn gedachten worden onderbroken als Seiji aankomt en een bord met boterhammen voor me neerlegt. Weer bedank ik hem en hij vertrekt met een glimlach. Naar, voor mij, een onbekende bestemming. Rustig zet ik mijn tas met warme coco neer en pak mijn bordje met boterhammen op. Ik neem er één en bijt ervan. Een glimlach verschijnt als ik proef wat er tussen zit. Jam. Aardbeienjam. Ik ben dol op aardbeien! Verzot op! Snel schrok ik de boterhammen naar binnen en spoel het weg met de warme coco, die nu op is. Dan is Seiji terug in zijn boxers en een T-shirt, zijn haren nat. Blijkbaar heeft hij een douche gehad. Dat zou ik nu ook wel willen. "Ik zou me ook graag willen douchen." hij kijkt me even verbaasd aan, maar dan glimlacht hij. "Boven. De trap op, tweede deur rechts." weer bedank ik hem en sta op. Al zoekend leg ik mijn weg af en kom aan bij de badkamer. Als ik binnen stap, voel ik meteen de warmte van de douche, die Seiji net heeft gehad. In een trance door de verleidelijke warmte trek ik mijn kleren uit en gooi ze op de grond. Met snelle passen stap ik naar de douche en zet het warme water weer aan. Als het water warm genoeg is, spring ik er veel te gretig in. Mijn hele lichaam komt weer tot leven als de warme druppels me aanraken. Mijn spieren relaxen en ik geef een bevredigende zucht. Ik kan hier wel eeuwen in staan, maar dat is spijtig genoeg niet goed voor mijn huid, but who cares. Na zeker dertig minuten hoor ik een gebonk aan de deur boven het lawaai van het lopende water. "Myuu! Kom op, je zit er al dertig minuten! Water kost me geld!" zuchtend zet ik de kraan uit en stap uit de douche, mijn haren plakkend aan mijn rug. Snel gris ik een handdoek en wikkel me erin. Geïrriteerd open ik de deur en confronteer Seiji. "Ik ben klaar." hij kijk me van top tot teen aan. "Heb je geen pyjama bij je?" "Heb je me soms een rugzak zien dragen?" zijn vraag was stom en dus moest ik hem met een vraag beantwoorden. Hij zucht en draait zich om. "Kom, ik heb wel iets voor je." hij maakt een handbeweging dat ik hem moet volgen en dat doe ik ook. Als we in zijn kamer, dat is nogal duidelijk, aankomen, kijkt hij in de kast en grist er een T-shirt uit. Hij gooit ze naar me. "Hier." ik vang de T-shirt en kijk naar het grote blauwe ding met een witte puma aan de voorzijde. "Bedankt, waar ga ik slapen?" zonder mijn vraag te beantwoorden, verlaat hij zijn kamer met mij op de hielen naar de kamer ernaast. "Hier slaap je, oké?" ik knik en hij geeuwt. "Nou, ik ga er maar al inkruipen. Slaapwel." hij verlaat de kamer en ik hoor een deur klikken. Even is er een gestommel en ik kijk rond in de kamer. De kamer is lavendel paars en er staat een tweepersoonsbed, een grote en kleine kast, een nachtkastje en een bureau. Het is best mooi. Al zuchtend doe ik de T-shirt aan en verlaat de kamer. Stilletjes sluip ik naar de badkamer en grijp mijn kleren voordat ik weer stilletjes terug sluip. Ik leg mijn kleren op de kleine kast en plof dan neer op mijn bed. Meteen kruip ik onder de dikke warme dekens en sluit mijn ogen. Als mijn ogen gesloten zijn, zie ik alleen een zwarte en grijze wereld. Allemaal dankzij een persoon. Die persoon heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik niet meer kan dromen. En die persoon ga ik morgen bezoeken: Namie. Met haar in mijn gedachten val ik in slaap. ''Ik ren door een donkere tunnel. Angstig. Boos staar ik over mijn schouder en blijf lopen. De tunnel lijkt eindeloos, ik blijf maar lopen en lopen. Eindelijk zie ik licht. Licht, de uitgang. Iemand staat er voor, een onbekende of vergeten bekende, en vreemd genoeg ben ik zo blij om hem te zien. Een gevoel van opluchting en blijheid borrelt door mijn maag met nog iets anders. Als ik bijna dicht genoeg ben bij hem om hen te kunnen zien, zie ik opeens rood. Alleen maar rood. Op mijn gezicht en op mijn handen. Ik gil en gil. Ik kan op de een of andere manier niet stoppen. Ik voel zoveel pijn en zie zoveel rood. En dan is het helemaal zwart... ''"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" gillend schiet ik wakker uit mijn nachtmerie en gil de longen uit mijn lijf. Al hijgend staar ik voor me uit; mijn hoofd bekladderd met zweet. Verbaasd stormt Seiji mijn kamer in en kijkt van links naar rechts en dan naar mij. "Myuu, wat is er? Alles oké?" nog steeds hijgend blijf ik voor me uit kijken. Zuchtend sluit ik mijn ogen even en stop met hijgen. Als ik Seiji terug aankijk, glimlach ik lichtjes. "Er is niets," ik houd mijn hand op mijn hoofd "ik had alleen een nachtmerrie." zuchtend probeer ik mezelf te overtuigen. Het is maar een nachtmerrie, een akelige droom. "Ah, oké. Kom op, maak je klaar. We gaan naar Namie." hij grinnikt nog even voordat hij mijn kamer verlaat. Geïrriteerd zucht ik en stap uit bed. Al slepend wandel ik naar de spiegel terwijl ik mijn haar krab. Als ik in de spiegel kijk, schrik ik van mezelf. Mijn haar lijkt wel een zak stro. Geen gezicht. Met half slapende ogen stompel ik naar mijn kleine kast en pak mijn kleren. Ik sleep mezelf naar de badkamer en gooi daar mijn kleren weer op de grond. In een snelle beweging ligt Seiji's T-shirt ook op de grond en zet ik het water van de douche aan. Als het water warm genoeg is spring ik erin. Mijn spieren relaxen zich en ik laat een zelfgenoege zucht ontsnappen. Na wat lijkt op 5 minuten komt Seiji aan de deur kloppen. "Myuu, je zit er al een half uur." ik kreun uit irritatie. Ik wil het water niet uit. Met een diepe zucht zet ik het water af en wikkel me in in een handdoek. Ik zet me voor de spiegel van de badkamer en pak mijn borstel. Zachtjes borstel ik mijn natte haren, zeker 10 minuten lang. Als ik klaar ben, ga ik met mijn vingers door mijn haar en zucht als ik voel hoe zacht het is. Net satijn. Al in mijn haar krabbend draai ik me om en droog me snel af. In 3 minuten heb ik me aangekleed en sta paraat om naar het arrogante, achterbakse thumb|Sta klaar om naar het arrogante, achterbakse wicht van een zus te gaan bezoeken. wicht van een zus te gaan bezoeken. Met een 'Hmpf' klap ik de deur open en sleep me door de gangen. Zachtjes trippel ik de trap af op mijn blote voeten. Beneden grijp ik mijn schoenen en prop mijn voeten erin. Ik moet nieuwe schoenen kopen, deze worden te klein. Met een uitgeputte zucht doe ik mijn jackje aan en wacht op Seiji aan de deur. Op zijn gemak stapt Seiji de trap af en doet het echt niet traag *Kuch*Sarcasme*Kuch* aan. Ongeduldig wacht ik tot hij eindelijk zijn schoenen aanheeft en kijk met een boze blik naar hem als hij zijn jas traag aandoet. Uh, waarom doet hij zo traag? Ik wil dat dit snel voorbijgaat! Ik wil naar Namie, gedag zeggen en wegwezen, klaar! Dan ben ik van haar verlost! Waarom doet Seiji toch zo moeilijk?! Met een diepe, geïrriteerde zucht zie ik hoe Seiji grinnikt en naar de woonkamer stapt. Ugh, wat nu weer?!! Na een tijdje komt Seiji terug, helemaal aangekleed en kaar. Ik grom, want ik zie geen verschil van net. Doet hij dit nu om me te pesten?! Hij grijnst. "Sleutels." hij heft zijn sleutels op en ik zucht, geïrriteerd. Omdat ik geen gelijk heb. Eindelijk klaar om naar Namie te gaan, vertrekken we eindelijk. "Vraagje Seiji." hij kijkt op als ik hem aanspreek. "Wie is die ene gast die gisteren een drankautomaat naar me heeft gegooid?" zijn wenkbrauw gaat naar boven en hij lijkt het even zelf vergeten te zijn. "Oh, bedoel je Shizuo?" van zijn blik moet ik gewoon facepalmen. "Ja, dat zal wel zeker." ik haal mijn schouders op en denk weer aan het gevecht van Shizuo en mij. Ik weet niet hoe, maar telkens als ik aan hem terugdenk, moet ik aan zijn gezicht denken. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik word gewoon zo gefacineerd door zijn gezicht. Meteen schud ik mijn hoofd. Wat denk ik nu? Die gast heeft een automaat naar me gegooid en we hebben gisteren gevochten! Hij moet me nu wel haten zeker? En wat kan mij dat eigenlijk schelen? Tevergeefs probeer ik om die Shizuo uit mijn hoofd te krijgen, maar dat lukt gewoon niet. En dan die rare kriebelingen... Misschien komt het omdat hij hetzelfde is zoals ik. Ja, ja dat moet het zijn. Het kan niet anders. "Myuu?" mijn gedachten worden onderbroken door Seiji die met zijn handen voor mij gezicht zwaait. "Hmm? Wat?" vraag ik dromerig en kijk Seiji aan. "We zijn er, maar ik ga. Mika wacht op me in het park. Ik had daar met haar afgesproken. Hier heb je geld voor een taxi terug, want we hebben nogal veel gestapt." hij grijnst en geeft me een briefje van 20 Yen. Ik grom. Neemt hij me helemaal mee naar Namie om me dan alleen te laten!! Al grommend prop ik het briefjes in mijn zak en als Seiji vertrekt, draai ik me om naar het onbekende gebouw. Met een zucht ga ik naar binnen en kijk rond. Met nog een andere zucht rust ze haar hoofd op haar handen en stapt de trappen op. En als ze al vijf trappen op is, bedenkt ze zich opeens dat ze niet eens weet waar ze moet zijn. "Shit..." vloekt ze zachtjes en kijkt om zich heen. Na een tijdje van er gewoon te hebben gestaan, besluit ik om gewoon maar bij de eerste de beste deur aan te kloppen en te hopen voor het beste. Al zuchtend klop ik op de grote deur en wacht tot er iemand opendoet. Na tien minuten begin ik ongeduldig te worden. Met mijn vuisten bonk ik op de deur. Geen antwoord. Deze keer schot ik tegen de deur, niet zo hard dat hij kan opvliegen. Weer geen antwoord. Nu is mijn geduld echt helemaal gezonken en heeft woede zich een weg gebaand naar boven. Het kan ook zijn dat, degene die hier woont, weg is, maar voor logisch denken is nu geen plaats meer in mijn hersens. Met een stamp ligt de deur eruit en vliegt hij tegen de muur. Er is wel iemand! Want het licht staat aan. Dus de persoon die hier woont, één: Negeert me, of twee: Is gewoon te stom om zijn licht aan te laten wanneer hij buiten is. Maar dat laatste wordt gescharpt van de lijst als ik iemand, een vrouw met lange bruine haren voor een bureau zie staan, voor een lijkbleke man met raven zwarte en bloedrode ogen. Mijn ogen branden van woede als ik de vrouw aankijk. "Namie..." haar naam verlaat mijn mond als een vloek en is ook zo bedoeld. thumb|"Namie..." Als Namie me herkent, krijgt ze een trekje aan haar lip en walging verschijnt op haar gezicht. "Tch, Onderkruipsel." die bijnaam. Oh, die bijnaam. Nog steeds woedend knars ik mijn tanden. Er heerst een gespannen sfeer tussen ons en de lijkbleke man is degene die de gespannen sfeer doorbreekt. "Ah, Namie-chan, wie is dit 'Onderkruipsel'?" een kloppende ader is te vinden op mijn gezicht als de man me met die naam aanspreekt. Als ik de onbekende man aankijk, herken ik hem ergens van. Na een minuutje van goed te hebben nagedacht, herken ik hem opeens. "JIJ." mijn stem is laag en angstaanjagend. Verward trekt de man een wenkbrauw op en ik knars mijn tanden. "Jij duwde mij omver, zorgde ervoor dat ik werd geraakt door een drankautomaat en zorgde ervoor dat ik in een gevecht raakte met die ene Shizuo-gast." mijn stem is nog steeds laag. Dan opeens begint de man kei hard te lachen. "Jij hebt gevochten met Shizu-chan?!" ik snap niet wat daar zo grappig aan is. Hij staat op, stapt rond zijn bureau naar me toe en staat nu voor me. "En hoe is het afgelopen?" vraagt hij met nieuwsgierigheid in zijn ogen. Verward trek ik een wenkbrauw op. "Euh... Ik gaf hem een bloedneus en ik was nog lang niet klaar met die gast, maar Seji hield ons uit elkaar." mompel ik teleurgesteld. Ik had zo graag hem in elkaar willen slaan, maar tja. Spijtig. De man voor me lijkt het ook spijtig te vinden, maar grijnst dan weer. Zelfverzekerd strekt hij zijn arm uit en schenkt zijn hand. thumb|left|"Izaya. Orihara Izaya." "Izaya. Orihara Izaya." met een beetje twijfel schud ik zijn hand. "Myuu. Yagiri Myuu." zijn ogen lijken zich te wijden bij mijn achternaam. "Yagiri?" ik knik en hij begint weer te lachen. "Oh, nu snap ik het! Jij bent die gehate zus van Namie!" ik frons. Heeft Namie over mij staan praten met deze gast? En me zwart gemaakt zeker!! Een 'Tch' geluidje ontsnapt uit mijn keel en ik laat de hand los. De man, bekend als Izaya, kijkt me aan uit nieuwsgierigheid. "En?" verward door zijn vraag frons ik. "En wat?" hij grijnst breed. "En hoe stond het in je leven? Namie zegt dat je waardeloos was en nog steeds zo bent. En nu wil ik weten of het waar is?" een ader begint hard te kloppen terwijl ik mijn tanden knars. "Ter informatie: Ik heb 6 jaar Latijn gevolgd. Wetenschappen en talen. Ik heb een cursus Grieks, Duits en Mandarijns gevold. En ben feilloos afgestudeerd op Oxford Universiteit." zijn ogen wijden zich meteen bij mijn woorden. "Wat?!" er is iets geknakt in mijn hoofd en ik voel me bozer dan ooit. Het is een mirakel dat ik nog met niks gegooid heb. Zijn die zelfbeheersinglessen toch wel ergens blijven steken. Ik word uit mijn gedachten geschud door Izaya die grijnst. "Oh, sorry. Het verbaasd me gewoon dat je intelligent kunt zijn." dat helpt niet echt, idioot. "En wat bedoel je daarmee?" ik doe hard mijn best om niet te grommen, maar het dierlijke geluid ontsnapt me gewoon. Hij grinnikt. "Sorry, maar Shizu-chan heeft me een verkeerde indruk gegeven over monsters zoals jullie. Met zijn hersens van een oerdier." die grijns is weer te vinden op zijn gezicht. Als hij me nu net geen monster had genoemd, dan had ik gelachen. Hard gelachen. Dan zou ik hem aardig hebben gevonden, maar hij moest me monster noemen. Dat moest echt. Al knarsen tandend grijp ik het eerste-de-beste voorwerp en gooi het zijn richting uit. Met gemak ontwijkt hij het en grijnt breed. Gefrustreerd frons ik. Doeme! Het had hem moeten raken! Als ik gefrustreerd met van alles en nog wat zit te gooien, ontwijkt hij alles en begint te lachen. Dat maakt me alleen nog bozer. Als ik niks meer vind om te gooien, vloek ik alles naar de diepste kerkers van Hades. Nog steeds grijnst Izaya breed. "Interessant. Wel dan, nu dat er twee monsters zijn in Ikebukuro, heb ik twee keer zoveel plezier." die grijns wil ik zo graag van zijn gezicht vegen. En dan verlies ik het. Met een hoge snelheid vlieg ik op hem af, mijn vuist al gebald. Mijn vuist richt ik op zijn gezicht, maar dan zie ik alles gebeuren in slow-motion. Als mijn vuist bijna zijn gezicht gaat raken, ontwijkt hij hem meteen en haalt, uit het niets, een zakmes tevoorschijn en snijdt me in mijn wang. Het bloed stroomt over mijn wang en drupt dan op de grond terwijl ik naar de grond kijk. Bevroren. Mijn lichaam is bevroren. Versteend zijn mijn spieren en ik blijf met grote ogen naar de grond staren. En dan is het te veel. Gewoon zonder na te denken, grijp ik zijn bureau en gooi het naar hem toe. Met nog steeds absolute gemak springt hij erover met nog steeds dezelfde grijns. Oh, die grijns!!! Onbewust heb ik alweer iets naar hem gegooid. Weer ontwijkt hij het. Dat is zo frustrerend!! En dan opeens rent hij weg! Wat is die gast zijn probleem?!! "Hey!!! Ik ben nog niet klaar met jou!!!" verlaat mijn keel trillend van woede. Zonder erbij na te denken beginnen mijn benen te bewegen en achtervolg ik die irritante... irritante... VLO!!! Met brandende woede achtervolg ik hem helemaal naar Ikebukuro. En nog voordat ik hem kan aanvallen, wordt hij geraakt door een drankautomaat. "IIIZZZZAAAAAYAAAA!!!!" hoor ik de bekende stem schreeuwen. Als ik me thumb|340px|Zie ik Shizuo aankomen met een stopbord in zijn hand.omdraai, zie ik Shizuo aankomen bonken met een stopbord in zijn hand. "Hoe vaak heb ik je nog niet gezegd om uit Ikebukuro te blijven?!!" naderhand hij dichterbij komt en mij in het oog krijgt, gromt hij naar me. "En wat doe JIJ hier?" in zijn stem zit giftigheid en ik knars mijn tanden. "Dat zijn jouw godverdomde zaken niet!" nu heb ik me naae hem toegedraaid. Mijn vuisten balden zich. Wat is die gast zijn probleem? Met een 'Tch' draait hij zich om, terug naar Izaya. "Ik zal het je nog een keer vragen, vlo." Damn, hij gebruikt dat dus al voor hem, een andere verzinnen "Had ik je niet gezegd om uit Ikebukuro te blijven?" zonder terug met hem te debatteren, draai ik me ook terug om naar Izaya; wachtend op zijn antwoord. "Ts, maar wat is daar nu leuk aan? Ik wil gewoon graag wat lol maken met het monster van Ikebukuro." grijnst hij naar Shizuo die zijn vuisten zo hard balt, dat ik zijn knokkels kan horen kraken "Oh nee, wacht. Monsters~" verbetert hij zichzelf en grijnst nu ook mijn richting uit. Mijn wenkbrauwen persen zich samen in een frons en ik knars mijn tanden zo hard dat ze precies barsten. Nog een laatste keer kijken Shizuo en ik naar Izaya's grijns en dan barst het gevecht los... "Ik ben een half uurtje weg en wat gebeurt er dan? Mijn zus gaat vechten met een psychopaat en man met onmenselijke kracht!" ratelt Seiji maar door. Maar hij heeft gelijk. Ik heb beloofd om te stoppen met vechten, maar sinds ik terug ben in Ikebukuro, gaat dat niet zo makkelijk. Ik zucht. "Sorry, oké. Maar die gasten irriteren me gewoon zo hard. Zo hard als de pest." Seiji kijkt me aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Als de pest?" ik knik als antwoord op zijn vraag en hij grinnikt. "Nou, Seiji-kun, ik denk dat- Oh, je bent wakker. Dat is goed, eh." hoor ik een man met kastanje bruine haren zeggen als hij door de deur komt. Ik trek een wenkbrauw op. Maar als ik zijn witte doktersjas zie, snap ik het. Hij is vast de dokter. "Nou, volgens je papieren ben je helemaal in orde, maar ik maak me toch-..." en voordat hij zijn zin kan afmaken, onderbreek ik hem. "Alles gaat goed met me. Ik heel snel." meteen sta ik recht om het te bewijzen. "Zie je, helemaal in orde." de man grijnst en schenkt zijn hand. "Mijn thumb|left|"Mijn naam is Shinra. Kishitani Shinra." naam is Shinra. Kishitani Shinra." ik schud zijn hand. "Myuu. Yagiri Myuu." ik glimlach en de man grijnst terwijl hij zijn bril op zijn plek zet. "Wel, ik moet nu gaan. Shizuo is nu aan de beurt, eh." als Shinra Shizuo's naam zegt, krimpt mijn maag ineen. Waarschijnlijk door haat. Ik kan de dierlijke grom niet onderdrukken en hij verlaat mijn keel. Met nu een geïrriteerde bui stamp ik naar buiten, Seiji achter me aan. "Waar ging dat over?" zijn vraag verwart me. "Wat bedoel je?" hij zucht. "Dat gegrom." oh, dat. "Ik was gewoon geïrriteerd omdat hij over Shizuo begon. Dat is al." Seiji trekt een wenkbrauw op. "Is dat al?" ik knik als antwoord, geen zin om iest te zeggen. Hij grinnikt en opent de deur. Wanneer zijn we eigenlijk aangekomen? "Oh, je hebt het zo te pakken." met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw stap ik binnen en kijk Seiji verward aan. Al wat hij doet, is grinniken en verdwijnt in de woonkamer. Na nog een paar minuten daar te hebben gestaan, schud ik mijn hoofd en laat het gewoon achterwegen. Het maakt helemaal niet uit. Het is belachelijk wat hij zei. Ik kan nooit voor Shizuo vallen, die bruut, dat 'oerdier' zoals Izaya hem noemt... Toch? Categorie:Myuu Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Afbeeldingen